1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method, system, and article of manufacture for controlling client access.
2. Background
A firewall may be a system designed to prevent unauthorized access to or from a private network. Firewalls may be implemented either in hardware and software, or any combination thereof. A firewall may be used to prevent unauthorized clients from accessing a computer that is protected via the firewall. All messages entering or leaving the private network may pass through the firewall, which may examine each message and block those that do not meet a specified security criteria. A firewall may be considered a first line of defense in protecting private information within the private network. Firewalls may provide security for computers, devices, and other resources that are located inside the firewall from applications, networks, computers, devices, and other resources that are located outside the firewall.
A storage manager, such as, the Tivoli Storage Manager* product marketed by International Business Machines Corporation (IBM*), may be used in securely storing and backing up data. The storage manager may execute in a storage management server, and assure data integrity and provide the ability to protect business critical data in the event of hardware, software and environmental failures. Tivoli Storage Manager and IBM are trademarks of IBM corporation.
The storage manager server may be coupled to a plurality of data storage devices and other computational devices within a private network. A firewall may isolate a storage management server and the private network associated with the storage management server, from a plurality of clients that may be potentially allowed to access the storage management server.